


Alone Together

by LitheFider



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Counterparts - Freeform, Gen, Human Legos, Masturbation, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet exploring the special counterparts nature of GCBC, especially in regards to a certain private physical activity they share.  Has a mild depiction of masturbation but the main focus is showing their platonic intimacy in how they share a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary the "relationship" is tagged as platonic / non sexual (denoted by the '&' instead of a slash). I think I make it apparent in the fic their counterparts connection, so I will let it speak for itself and let you get to the fun. (Also the title was perfect for them I did not mean to steal it from the Steven Universe episode.) Also thanks to Dessartm for a beta!

It was a rather atypical morning for an already atypical person living in Bricksburg. The dual born brothers of Daniel and Danny, or as they were more widely known "Good Cop and Bad Cop", lived a highly conjoined existence.  While each of them was an individual, to live one life they had to work in harmony.  Over their 40 years of being alive they had grown quite accustomed to one another's rhythms.  They harbored no shame about what most would consider privy to you and you alone.   
  
This is because while they were brothers, no brothers anywhere else in all the realms shared a body.  Everything they did alone, they did alone together.   
  
The alarm had rung and been silenced.  Thankfully Bad Cop gave it mercy and it most likely would still function the next day.  Good Cop took over and yawned, then snuggled his body into the soft, warm bed sheets.  Like many other mornings, his hands drifted to his groin.  Both of them masturbated occasionally, but Daniel was the one who did it the majority of the time, if they did it at all.   
  
Daniel was surprised this morning though.  He spoke to his counterpart through their mental link, < Buddy, ye feel a lot more awake than usual. >   
  
< Mmmm, > Danny grunted in response, leaning against his counterpart mentally.   
  
He didn't have to say any more; both knew what was up.     
  
Good Cop rolled his hips from where he lay on his side, and continued with his soft stroking routine, cock hardening in his grasp.  He turned and spread his legs slightly, pulling back his foreskin and coaxing precum out to aid in the motions.  He smoothed his thumb around the slicked up head, groaning softly. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular except cuddling into the bedsheets and how cozy and good it all felt.     
  
What made their current morning atypical was that they both were taking active part in one of their more private of their shared bodily functions.   
  
Usually, Daniel would be doing this alone, and Danny would be half dozing off, not paying attention.  Even then he would distantly feel their body tensing and their chest heaving.  He could feel a spillover of emotion from his counterpart of the satisfaction and relief of an accomplished climax.  Then if he was to switch in and take control at some point soon after, he could feel their heart beating fast and the endorphins coursing through their body, and all that was usually plenty for him.      
  
What Good Cop could sense that morning was that Bad Cop was aroused too.  Both of them wanted to reach an orgasm before they left that bed to face the day.     
  
Danny was with his counterpart like a shadow.   It was still Daniel in the driver seat, but the line began to blur as the minutes ticked by and the heat in their groin pooled deeper.  Danny started to feel the masturbating directly as they began to sync up their actions, and it was as if both were stroking their body’s erection at the same time.   
  
They lost all track of who was actually switched in, and fell backwards into that jumbled river of uncertainty together with total trust and no reservations.  It was disorienting, but in this safe space, alone in their room, it was a disassociating release. An intoxicated mess of endorphins and their blood pumping hard in their ears.  There was nothing else but their combined groaning, hip rolling, and tensing fingers around their erection.  Their body craved release and that is what it would receive.     
  
There was no other way to come except together. Their eyes rolled back and their body arched.  They fell limp to the bed moments after, catching their breath.  Their heart beat strong in their chest.  Their body twitched and their eyelids parted, staring at nothing in particular. Hands smoothed over warm skin as they enjoyed the feeling of the orgasm.     
  
For a moment they struggled with moving from their position.  But it was not a priority. Best to let the endorphins pass on their own, flow out of them and allow their minds to settle back into their proper, cordoned off spaces.  Their stream of consciousness naturally diverted as smoothly as a river splitting across a hillside back into its usual pathways.                       
  
Danny slid into the helm, groaning with the effort exerted on both their parts.  He procured tissues to clean up the mess.  He then flopped back to the bed once that was taken care of.   
  
< That was a pretty good one, > Daniel said with sated laziness.     
  
Bad Cop grunted in agreement, nodding to himself as he considered getting up. < I just was feelin' it too I guess. > He knew he was the less sexual of the two of them, if you could even call either of them especially 'sexual'.  Danny was repulsed by the idea of full on sex with someone, even though they both dreamed of intimate contact with someone they both could trust.  However, the worry of it always being assumed that it should lead into sex (because that seemed to be the way of the world) dissuaded Danny from the whole ambition.  Luckily, both of them would be happy if they never had sex in their whole lives, it wasn't exactly something on their minds.  
  
< Nothing wrong with that at all.  Always an adventure when we get a little jumbled like that... > Good Cop mentally settled in, still enjoying the pleasant feeling of when they both were so content. It was like after a hot shower, or a filling meal, or fresh clothes from the dryer...there was a sacred simplicity in their time alone together in any case.  He was just glad his counterpart didn't mind the fact he masturbated so much more often, and he didn't care if Danny was with him on it or not, but it was always more pleasant when they were in sync when it came to anything.  
    
  
Again Danny gave a grumble of shared sentiment.  <So we gonna get up? We are on duty in an hour, > he mumbled.  Even in their head Daniel could hear his husky toned voice.   
  
<Yer the one in control buddy. >   
  
< Hggnnn,> Danny groaned, trying to get up and failing.       
  
Daniel rolled his eyes to himself there in his mind space and switched with his counterpart, taking over and getting out of bed to start the day.   
  
< I know what we need, coffee and tea. > Daniel put a pot of water on to boil.   
  
< Gosh yes, > Danny leaned on him.  Caffeine fixed everything.   
  
<While that is boiling I'll go pick out some socks!> Daniel ran to the drawer in their room with glee.  This was one of his favorite things.   
  
< Grey stripe today please,> Danny yawned.   
  
Daniel plucked out a printed sock for himself.  It was black and covered in dragonflies of many colors.   
  
< Come'on, wake up, > Daniel pestered his non-morning person counterpart as he put on the coffee to filter.  He knew how Danny liked his coffee but he also knew he liked doing it himself if given the choice.   
  
Danny eventually switched in to deal with his coffee, thanking Daniel for getting everything ready.  He put in a tea bag for his brother while pouring a cup of coffee for himself.   
  
Yea, back to a typical morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't state it outright in my fics but I write my cops as Grey Ace/Demisexual, with Bad Cop being sex repulsed for penetration especially.


End file.
